


Save me from disaster

by babycin



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/pseuds/babycin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il compleanno di Grace rende Danny molto nervoso, tanto che accetta addirittura l'aiuto di Steve per "aiutarlo a ricordarsi" come si nuota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save me from disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma desiderei tanto avere Steve McGarrett come capitano personale *-* Questa opera non ha scopo di lucro.  
> Ringrazio tutti quelli che mi hanno seguito e un grazie a Mariagrazia che mi ha spronato e incitato! <3

Quando Steve arrivò in ufficio, intuì subito che il suo partner aveva qualche problema. Se ne stava zitto, con i gomiti appoggiati alla scrivania e il naso stretto alla radice da entrambe le mani.  
Fissava la porta aperta davanti a sé, e anche quando Steve si mise praticamente in mezzo, non diede segno di essersene accorto.  
“Danny?” chiese il capitano chinando la testa lievemente di lato.  
L’agente sospirò e mise a fuoco la figura del collega, lasciandosi poi andare contro lo schienale della sedia.  
“Stai bene?” lo incalzò Steve, avvicinandosi sospettoso alla scrivania.  
“Gracie…” mormorò scuotendo il capo. “Questa non doveva farmela…”  
Steve sbattè le palpebre e arricciò l’angolo della bocca in un mezzo sorriso.  
“Cos’ha fatto? E’ scappata con un motociclista tatuato?”  
“Ehi!” scattò subito Danny puntandogli il dito contro, a suo rischio e pericolo. “Non ti permetto di fare certe insinuazioni!”  
Steve era sempre più scioccato. “Danny, Gracie ha 6 anni. Secondo te io ho DAVVERO insinuato una cosa del genere? Stavo scherzando! Cosa può aver mai fatto per ridurti in questo stato?”  
Un grugnito provenne dal poliziotto, che tornò a martoriarsi la radice del naso.  
“Vuoi dirmi cosa c’è che non va o devo cominciare a tirare ad indovinare?”  
L’espressione di Danny era così affranta che, per un istante, Steve pensò che fosse realmente successo qualcosa di spiacevole.  
“E’ il suo compleanno domani…”  
Beh, non era una cosa spiacevole.  
“Sì. Ti sei preso il giorno libero. Qual è il problema?”  
“Come regalo vuole che stiamo in spiaggia tutto il giorno, con tanto di nuotate, pranzo al sacco e falò la sera!”  
Steve cominciò a sentirsi scosso da una risata gli stava rapidamente salendo dal profondo, su su verso le labbra. Cercò di contrarre tutti i muscoli del corpo ma l’unico effetto che ottenne fu di diventare paonazzo.  
“Ti si sta gonfiando troppo quella vena sul collo, Steve. Ridi o ti verrà davvero un aneurisma.”  
Steve avrebbe voluto lasciarsi andare in una risata fragorosa ma si limitò a tossire e ridere insieme, tentando di trattenersi il più possibile.  
“Beh, poteva andarti peggio. Poteva obbligarti a mangiare la pizza con l’ananas.”  
“Non sei divertente, per niente” si lagnò Danny ondeggiando gli indici uniti.  
Steve continuò a ridacchiare e scosse il capo, sedendosi sulla scrivania.  
“Credo che non ti resti altro da fare che accettare la cosa.”  
“Grazie, Dr.Phil. Ovvio che devo accettare la cosa! Ma ciò non significa che la cosa non mi dia fastidio! Tutta quella sabbia… ti si infila ovunque! E quando dico ovunque, intendo ovunque!”  
“Perché? Pensi di presentarti nudo in spiaggia?”  
“Certo che no! Ma il costume non fa abbastanza da barriera!”  
Steve ebbe un attimo di smarrimento perché si rese improvvisamente conto di non aver mai visto Danny senza camicia, figuriamoci mezzo nudo in costume.  
“Ecco perché ci si fa il bagno…” disse schiarendosi la voce.  
“Smettila. Non mi sei d’aiuto! Del resto, quando mai lo sei? E poi sai che non nuoto…”  
“Perché non sei capace…”  
“Ho detto che sono capace! Solo che… è tanto che non lo faccio, ok?”  
Danny era nervosissimo e Steve provò quasi un moto di compassione per lui. Incrociò le braccia sul petto e lo studiò in silenzio, mentre l’altro lo occhieggiava perplesso.  
“Sembra che tu stia osservando un animale in cattività. Smettila.”  
Steve sorrise. “In un certo senso lo sei…”  
“Mi stai dando dell’animale?”  
Steve sospirò e alzò i palmi in segno di resa.  
“Sto solo dicendo che so quanto ti costa stare qui e so che lo stai facendo per Grace. E so anche che domani sarà una giornata dura per te… tutto qui.”  
“Tutto qui? Niente soluzioni da supereroe?”  
“Ce ne sarebbe una, ma non penso che sia una buona idea.”  
Danny lo guardò assottigliando lo sguardo e facendo comparire quelle piccole rughe ai lati degli occhi che ultimamente catturavano spesso l’attenzione del capitano.  
“Ti dovevano ridare la coscienza proprio oggi? Cioè, di solito mi fai sparare senza battere ciglio e ora pensi che non sia una buona idea qualsiasi cosa tu stia pensando?”  
Steve aggrottò le sopracciglia muovendo le mani confusamente. “Ci risiamo di nuovo con le parole a caso, Danny?”  
“No, ma forse non ti è chiaro che IO ho un problema! Sarebbe bello, visto che dici di avere una soluzione, che me ne rendessi partecipe!”  
“Non ti piacerà…”  
“Come se fosse una novità!” esclamò esasperato il detective.  
“Va bene” disse Steve annuendo convinto. “Pensavo che potrei insegnarti… no, scusa. Potrei aiutarti a ricordare come si nuota.”  
Danny lo guardò in silenzio per qualche istante e poi alzò i palmi, prima di lasciarli ricadere sulla scrivania.  
“Tutto qui?”  
“Tutto qui.”  
“Cioè, questa per te è la soluzione ai miei problemi?”  
“No, assolutamente. Penso che ci sarebbe bisogno di molto altro per risolvere i tuoi problemi in generale, ma penso che potrebbe essere la soluzione ideale in questo caso. Così eviteresti di fare una figuraccia davanti a Grace, perché lo so che è la cosa che ti terrorizza di più.”  
“Dopo la sabbia…” mugugnò Danny e Steve si mise a ridere di gusto.  
“Sì, dopo la sabbia. Per quello però non ho una soluzione, a meno che tu non voglia indossare una delle tute della scientifica.”  
Danny si alzò e infilò le mani nelle tasche, voltando la schiena al collega. C’era qualcosa in quella proposta che lo ingolosiva, nonostante odiasse l’idea di mettersi in acqua. Tornò a guardare Steve e gli si avvicinò, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
“Sicuro che non mi lasci annegare?”  
“Allora è vero che non sai nuotare…” mormorò Steve senza distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi occhi.  
“Non raccolgo la tua provocazione. Rispondi.”  
“Sicuro.”  
“E non riderai.”  
“Danny…”  
“Promettilo!”  
“Vuoi il giuramento da scout?”  
Danny sospirò e scosse il capo. “Me ne pentirò, lo so. Lo so per certo.”  
“Stasera, allora?”  
Il detective rialzò la testa di scatto lo guardò attonito. “Al buio?” chiese con gli occhi sgranati.  
“Se preferisci che ci vedano tutti, possiamo andare anche ora.”  
“Stasera, va bene.”  
Steve sorrise e Danny vide chiaramente che era un sorriso soddisfatto, misto a qualcosa che sembrava molto a… malizia? Improvvisamente ebbe come la sensazione che stessero facendo un passo in una direzione sbagliata. O giusta. E la cosa lo confondeva enormemente.

Stranamente la giornata passò senza troppi intoppi, nessuno omicidio, nessun trafficante di droga da catturare, nessun rapimento. E Danny, a dire il vero, non era del tutto certo di essere felice di quella calma piatta.  
Gli lasciava tempo per pensare ed era a disagio. E non gli piaceva essere a disagio. Era… scomodo. Gli toglieva addirittura la naturalezza nei movimenti.  
E poi, ora che ci pensava, perché mai, con tutte le soluzioni possibili, Steve aveva proprio pensato a quella?  
Non che Steve non fosse gentile a proporsi di aiutarlo. Nonostante si divertisse a sfotterlo ad ogni occasione, Danny sapeva riconoscere un animo buono. E Steve lo era, nonostante lo tenesse nascosto dietro quel viso sempre serio. Se avesse continuato a corrucciare le sopracciglia così, si sarebbe ritrovato delle rughe da novantenne di lì a pochi anni.  
“Sei pronto?”  
La voce del capitano lo fece sussultare sulla sedia e lui, stupidamente oltre che istintivamente, si voltò a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Steve trattenne a stento una risatina.  
“Non è ancora abbastanza buio per te?”  
“No che non lo è! Ci sono ancora i bambini in spiaggia a quest’ora! Ci scommetto!”  
“Paura di sconvolgerli troppo?”  
“Ma figurati!”  
“Paura e basta?”  
Danny lo guardò con aria minacciosa e si alzò, lisciandosi la camicia come per darsi importanza, o infondersi sicurezza.  
“C’è un motivo per cui non ti sei mai sposato… Hai la simpatia di un cactus attaccato alle chiappe…” bofonchiò il detective raccogliendo le sue cose rapidamente.  
“Cos’hai detto?”  
“Io? Niente!”  
“Borbottavi.”  
“Parlavo di chiatte…”  
“Non ci sono chiatte qui.”  
“Sei già in vena di critiche?”  
Steve sogghignò e gli fece cenno di passare. Non appena Danny gli passò accanto allungò il collo verso di lui.  
“Tu sei un simpaticone invece. Eppure sei divorziato. Qualcos’altro da dire sulle _chiappe_?” gli sussurrò quasi dolcemente.  
Danny sentì le orecchie andargli a fuoco e uscì rapidamente dall’ufficio, allungando il passo in modo… stizzito. Steve lo raggiunse con una corsetta, guardandolo dall’alto con la coda dell’occhio, senza riuscire a togliersi dalla faccia un sorrisetto.  
“Come andiamo di fretta! Sei impaziente?”  
“Arriverà il giorno che TU avrai bisogno di me, e IO ti sfotterò!”  
“Scusa, non succede praticamente sempre?” chiese Steve fingendosi confuso.  
Danny smise di colpo di camminare e si voltò verso di lui. Alzò un dito e glielo puntò in faccia, per poi ricordarsi del loro primo incontro e abbassarlo rapidamente.  
Prese un profondo respiro e alzò il mento.  
“Lo faccio per Gracie. E non raccoglierò più le tue provocazioni, ok?”  
“Oh. Peccato. Provocare può essere divertente. A volte le persone poi reagiscono in modo inaspettato” rispose Steve con una scrollata di spalle passando oltre e lasciando Danny a chiedersi se gli fosse sfuggito qualcosa e quale fosse il significato recondito di quelle parole.  
Raggiunse il collega all’esterno dell’edificio e sospirò, arrendendosi a ciò che sarebbe successo di lì a poco.  
“Passiamo da casa mia, devo prendere il costume” bofonchiò salendo in macchina.  
“Certo” rispose Steve con un sorriso avviando il motore.  
Dopo qualche minuto Danny si voltò verso il collega.  
“E tu? Giri con il costume sotto i cargo?”  
“No.”  
Danny restò a fissare il profilo impassibile di Steve e sbattè le palpebre.  
“Quindi… passiamo da casa tua?”  
“No.”  
La temperatura nell’abitacolo cominciò a salire pericolosamente, o almeno così sembrò a Danny, che si passò una mano sul viso, guardando poi fuori dal finestrino. Non riuscendo a trattenersi si voltò di nuovo a guardare Steve.  
“Ok, dimmi che non hai intenzione di fare il bagno nudo.”  
Steve sogghignò continuando a guardare la strada ma non rispose.  
“Fammi capire” continuò Danny tentando di tenere la voce ad un livello normale. “Pensi che mantenere il segreto su cosa metterai - perché _devi_ metterti qualcosa - sia un atteggiamento da persona matura? Già non è facile per me, perché piuttosto di mettermi a nuotare preferirei stringere la mano a Stan, e tu ti diverti a peggiorare la situazione?!”  
“Non capisco perché tu ti stia innervosendo così tanto” rispose calmo Steve lanciandogli una rapida occhiata.  
“Perché? Come _‘perché’_? Mi stai dicendo che farò il bagno con te nudo e secondo te la cosa non dovrebbe innervosirmi?”  
“Io non ho detto niente.”  
“Si chiama silenzio assenso, in caso tu non lo sappia.”  
“Se così fosse… la cosa ti disturberebbe così tanto?”  
“Ok, fai inversione. Torno in ufficio e lavoro fino a domani notte. Io non ci vengo con te se non so cosa ti metterai.”  
Danny sentiva di avere una colorazione simile a quella di un pomodoro ed era grato del fatto che la strada impegnasse Steve abbastanza da non voltarsi a guardarlo troppo attentamente. Non riusciva a pensare lucidamente e gli succedeva sempre più spesso, soprattutto ultimamente, dato che Steve sembrava non perdere occasione per stuzzicarlo. E stuzzicarlo per cosa, poi? Erano colleghi. Uomini. Cosa c’era da stuzzicare? Eh? E soprattutto dal ‘ _sentirsi’_ stuzzicati!  
“Rilassati… ho i boxer.”  
“Oh, beh. Allora cambia tutto. Certo, non sei nudo, sei in mutande!”  
“Che differenza fa?”  
“Che sono mutande! E non un costume!”  
“La forma è uguale.”  
Danny era frustrato. Steve era un muro di gomma e lui avrebbe voluto prenderlo a pugni in quel momento.  
Si chiuse in un ostinato silenzio, incrociando le braccia sul petto con un broncio che poteva far benissimo invidia a quello di un bambino di tre anni.  
Era davvero frustrato, nervoso, quasi impaurito. Sentiva di avere tutti i sensi all’erta, quasi come se dovesse difendersi da un pericolo imminente. Eppure non c’era nulla di cui aver paura. Era Steve, no?  
O forse era proprio quello il punto. Steve e le sue mutande. Nell’acqua. Vicino a lui. Molto vicino a lui.  
All’improvviso sentì un calore sul ginocchio e abbassò lo sguardo mettendo a fuoco la mano forte del suo partner che glielo stringeva con una delicatezza innaturale per un uomo. O almeno, per un uomo come Steve McGarrett.  
“Questa volta ti sei davvero addormentato con gli occhi aperti…” ridacchiò il capitano fissando il suo sguardo su di lui. Vedendo lo stato alterato di Danny inarcò le sopracciglia e lasciò la presa sul suo ginocchio, facendo un cenno con il mento verso la strada.  
“Siamo arrivati a casa tua” disse appoggiandosi poi alla portiera dell’auto. Danny aprì la propria e scese rapidamente senza dire una parola. Quella mano, quel calore e quella gentilezza inaspettata gli avevano fatto annodare la lingua in gola.

Quando Danny tornò all’auto trovò Steve stranamente serio e silenzioso. Lo guardò di sfuggita mentre richiudeva la portiera ma non disse nulla. Era troppo preso nei suoi pensieri e il calore della mano del suo partner era ancora troppo presente sul suo ginocchio.  
Fecero l’ultimo tratto di strada in silenzio e anche quando scesero dall’auto non si dissero una parola.  
La spiaggia era praticamente deserta e Danny fu stupito di accorgersi che si era fatto buio. Quando era successo? Possibile che fosse così preso da quegli strani eventi per essersi perso il sole che calava? Insomma, non era una cosa che avveniva in un battito di ciglia.  
Si schiarì la voce e guardò Steve che si stava togliendo le scarpe. Non sapeva perché, ma si sentiva in dovere di dire qualcosa, il che non aveva per niente senso, ma quel silenzio lo stava logorando più delle solite frecciatine del suo collega. Forse era per il fatto che non gli aveva più rivolto la parola dopo la storia delle mutande.  
Ecco, ci risiamo – pensò. Doveva togliersi quell’immagine dalla mente.  
Danny si passò di nuovo la mano sul viso e imitò il suo partner, togliendosi le scarpe.  
“Non c’è proprio nessuno…” disse quasi timidamente, controllando con la coda dell’occhio cosa stesse facendo l’altro.  
“Mi pare che la richiesta fosse questa” rispose Steve iniziando a camminare nella sabbia.  
Danny gli corse appresso, subito punto sul vivo.  
“Io non ho fatto nessuna richiesta, sei tu che l’hai proposto!”  
Steve sospirò e scosse il capo, fermandosi a pochi passi dall’acqua. “Ma tu… non sei mai rilassato?” chiese divertito.  
“… chiese colui che dormiva con un cannone sotto il cuscino…” ribattè il detective lasciando cadere le scarpe a terra.  
Steve ridacchiò e si sollevò la maglietta, guardando Danny, che vacillò per un istante ricordandosi, per l’ennesima volta, di ciò che stava per succedere.  
Non è normale – pensò il detective – sto solo andando a fare una nuotata con un collega. Che c’è di male? Solo perché è buio e c’è la luna piena e lui sarà in mutande? E che sarà mai!  
“Vuoi tuffarti vestito?” chiese Steve senza distogliere lo sguardo. Danny cercava di sostenere il suo allo stesso modo, ma tutta quella pelle esposta lo distraeva. Forse era la luna, che rendeva tutto così surreale, anche perché non era la prima volta che lo vedeva senza maglia, oppure era lui che era troppo teso. Sì, forse era così. Era troppo teso. Doveva rilassarsi.  
“Certo che no!” rispose prendendo un profondo respiro e facendo un sorriso, come per dimostrare di essere l’uomo più tranquillo della terra, ma un istante dopo divenne tutto buio, visto che Steve gli aveva lanciato in faccia la sua maglia.  
La prima cosa che la mente di Danny registrò fu: che buon profumo… Quanto era sbagliato un pensiero del genere da uno ad un milione?  
Se la strappò dalla faccia e fulminò il collega con lo sguardo.  
“Quanti anni hai? Cinque?” bofonchiò rilanciandogliela addosso. Steve la prese con una mano e la lasciò cadere nella sabbia, cominciando a slacciarsi la cintura dei pantaloni, movimento che non sfuggì allo sguardo attento di Danny.  
“Può essere… ma sei tu ad essere ancora vestito… Hai problemi con il tuo corpo? Sei ancora fermo al rifiuto adolescenziale?”  
“Cos’è? Hai fretta? E per inciso, io non ho problemi con il mio corpo!”  
“Allora spogliati…”  
Il cervello di Danny fece un piccolo click e lo stomaco si contrasse in maniera quasi dolorosa.  
 _“Allora spogliati…”_  
Un uomo non dovrebbe dire una cosa così ad un altro uomo. No. E l’uomo che se la sente dire, non dovrebbe sentirsi avvampare. No.  
Danny fece ricorso a tutto il suo autocontrollo e si aprì la camicia, con movimenti nervosi.  
“Va bene! Va bene! Cos’è? Stai morendo dalla voglia di vedermi annaspare? Magari, che ne so, farmi annegare?”  
Era solo una battuta. Danny non pensava certo che Steve avrebbe potuto fare una cosa del genere, ma stava dando libero sfogo alla sua frustrazione.  
Fu un attimo e Steve lo prese per un braccio, costringendolo a smettere di aprirsi la camicia. Non c’era ombra di scherno negli occhi del capitano, anzi c’era una serietà quasi preoccupante, ma allo stesso tempo emanavano un calore che Danny non aveva mai visto prima.  
“Danny… scherzi a parte… Sai che non ti farei mai del male, vero? Né permetterei mai ad altri di farlo?”  
Quelle parole colpirono talmente violentemente Danny che restò a fissare Steve in silenzio, con gli occhi fissi nei suoi, in uno dei momenti più incredibilmente intensi che avesse mai vissuto.  
Non gli era mai capitato di sentire qualcuno che così schiettamente gli esternasse il desiderio di difenderlo… era strano, ma era davvero una bellissima sensazione. Non era la prima volta che Steve portava la discussione ad un livello ‘serio’ ed era una cosa che lasciava sempre Danny un po’ spiazzato. Era come spiare attraverso una fessura e vederci un intero mondo dietro.  
Steve lo guardava con insistenza e Danny si ritrovò ad annuire in modo un po’ rigido.  
“Certo, lo so…” rispose, questa volta altrettanto seriamente. “Stavo… scherzando.”  
Steve restò ancora qualche istante a guardarlo e staccò la mano dal suo braccio, lasciando un freddo improvviso al suo posto. Sorrise e si sfilò i pantaloni.  
“Ok, allora” disse rialzandosi in tutta la sua seminudità.  
Ecco, il momento si era spezzato, ma di certo quello attuale non era meno piacevole.  
Danny sospirò e distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzato quasi più dai propri pensieri che da Steve. Cosa gli stava succedendo?  
Si spogliò rapidamente, mostrando il suo costume fucsia fosforescente che fece alzare un sopracciglio a Steve.  
“Hai paura che non ti trovi al buio?” chiese il capitano insistendo a guardare le sue zone basse, cosa che stava diventando davvero molto imbarazzante.  
“L’ha scelto Gracie” mormorò Danny a disagio.  
“Allora mi piace” ribattè Steve facendogli l’occhiolno. E poi, il detective lo vide chiaramente, lo sguardo del SEAL percorse perfettamente ogni centimetro del suo corpo fino a tornare ad incrociare i suoi occhi. Steve abbassò rapidamente il capo e un istante dopo si stava entrando in acqua,  
Danny lo guardò tuffarsi e sparire nel buio, con il cuore che gl batteva più rapido del previsto. Un istante dopo lo vide riapparire e fare qualche bracciata per allontanarsi dalla riva. Danny restò per un po’ sul bagnasciuga, chiedendosi come mai si sentisse andare _realmente_ alla deriva,  e poi prese a camminare nell’acqua, sentendola salire, calda e nera. Era una sensazione strana, l’ennesima di quello strano giorno.

 

Steve si era tuffato in acqua e allontanato il più rapidamente possibile perché, per quanto assurdo potesse sembrare, non era davvero pronto alla visione di Danny senza maglietta. Il costume fucsia l’aveva distratto un po’, ma non abbastanza. Aveva lasciato correre lo sguardo sul corpo del collega e aveva sentito una fitta quasi dolorosa allo stomaco, una fitta di desiderio. E anche se l’aveva capito da un po’ di non essere indifferente nei suoi confronti, non si aspettava di certo di provare una necessità così impellente di allungare la mano e toccare la sua pelle!  
Anche in macchina aveva provato quella sensazione e gli aveva messo una mano sul ginocchio. In più, gli stavano uscendo delle frasi troppo intime, troppo premurose, e non sapeva davvero come gestirle, né dove lo avrebbero portato. Per un po’ si era giustificato dicendosi che, passando così tanto tempo con lui, aveva sviluppato una sorta di strano legame affettivo, ma ora cominciava a dubitare che si trattasse solo di quello.  
Ultimamente si era anche ritrovato a chiedersi cosa Danny pensasse di lui, se ci fosse qualcosa dietro le sue continue battute, e se lui, capitano Steve McGarrett, stesse sviluppando un sentimento tanto vero quanto inaspettato per il suo partner.  
Improvvisamente, l’idea di aiutarlo a nuotare gli sembrava ottima e pessima allo stesso tempo, ma ormai era lì, e doveva farlo. Era stato addestrato a resistere a tutto, anche alle torture, possibile che non potesse resistere a Danny Williams?  
Non si era mai sentito così confuso in vita sua.

Per uno che non amava nuotare, di certo nuotare di notte era ancora più inquietante. La cosa bella era l’effetto fosforescente delle sue mani in movimento sotto il ciglio dell’acqua.  
Danny camminò per un po’, tenendo d’occhio Steve che si allontanava da lui, provando un misto di paura ed eccitazione.  
Quando notò che il capitano aveva invertito la rotta e stava tornando verso di lui, prese un profondo respiro e si fermò con l’acqua che gli arrivava alla vita. Steve si fermò poco distante e si rialzò, camminando per fare i pochi passi che li dividevano e Danny non riuscì a trattenersi dall’ammirare il suo corpo bagnato.  
 _Cosa diavolo gli stava succedendo?_  
“Ce l’hai fatta, alla fine” disse Steve passandosi le mani nei capelli corti.  
“Oh, sono qui da un po’” rispose subito Danny facendo spallucce.  
Il capitano lo guardò alzando un sopracciglio, per niente convinto. “Certo, come no.” Si spostò alle spalle del collega e osservò la sua schiena, chiudendo un attimo gli occhi per mantenere un atteggiamento distaccato.  
“Pronto?”  
Danny si voltò di scatto. “Pronto? Per cosa? Perché sei lì?”  
Steve non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridere e mise le mani sulle spalle del collega, ignorando la sensazione della pelle sotto le dita.  
“Rilassati, non ti pugnalerò alle spalle…”  
“Non era quello che mi preoccupava…” mormorò Danny arrossendo.  
“E nemmeno ti sparerò…” aggiunse Steve con un sorriso. Danny scosse il capo.  
La mente del capitano, a quanto pareva, non era abituata alle allusioni. Beh, meglio così.  
“Ok, ho capito. Sei disarmato.”  
“Non ho detto questo. Ho sempre il mio corpo…”  
Danny si voltò di nuovo e lo guardò con gli occhi sgranati. No, forse la sua mente era _fin troppo_ abituata alle allusioni.  
“Vuoi star calmo?” ridacchiò Steve facendolo ruotare di nuovo.  
“Come faccio a star calmo se mi minacci?” rispose Danny stridulo, e la voce gli si strozzò del tutto in gola quando sentì le mani di Steve sui fianchi.  
“Co-cosa fai?”  
“Lasciati andare…”  
“Perchè?” ormai Danny sentiva di essere sull’orlo di una crisi isterica.  
“Lasciati andare indietro, ti terrò le mani sotto la schiena, per farti galleggiare.”  
Danny fece mente locale alle sue conoscenze natatorie e si voltò verso Steve.  
“So galleggiare. Passiamo ad altro.”  
Il capitano sollevò un sopracciglio e fece spallucce. “Ok, come vuoi” disse tentando di limitare la delusione nella voce. Danny lo osservò per qualche secondo e poi, senza aggiungere altro, si lasciò andare nell’acqua con un sospiro.  
“Vedi? Sono capace!” disse guardando Steve dal basso mentre l’acqua lo spostava dolcemente verso di lui. Gli occhi del capitano erano fissi su di lui, un accenno di sorriso gli arricciava le labbra, e Danny non potè far altro che ricambiare lo sguardo per qualche secondo, prima di appoggiare i piedi a terra e rimettersi in piedi.  
“Bravo” disse Steve annuendo. “Almeno so che non sei un mattone che va a fondo.”  
“La tua fiducia nei miei confronti è così sconfinata che quasi mi commuove” rispose acido Danny.  
“Io mi fido di te più di chiunque altro al mondo” mormorò Steve prima di inabissarsi di nuovo.  
E di nuovo il detective restò a guardarlo con quella ormai nota sensazione: c’era qualcosa che gli sfuggiva e capitava sempre più spesso.  
Non si seppe spiegare il motivo della sua decisione, ma si tuffò in avanti. Non per rincorrere Steve, no. Perché mai avrebbe dovuto farlo, no? Era giusto per provare a nuotare.  
Fece qualche bracciata, tentando di identificare dove si trovasse il collega davanti a lui, ma non lo vide, e così smise di nuotare e tentò di appoggiare i piedi a terra, ma si era allontanato troppo e non riuscì a raggiungere il terreno. Cercò di nuotare ma si fece prendere dal panico e cominciò ad annaspare, inabissandosi per qualche istante. Bevve acqua salata e tornò in superficie, tossendo e spuntando.  
Fu un in quell’istante che due braccia forti lo afferrarono e lo strinsero, trascinandolo verso la riva.  
Si rese conto di avere il viso nell’incavo del collo di qualcuno e che quel qualcuno era il suo partner, e il suo cervello registrò di nuovo che profumava come la maglietta, perché ovviamente la maglietta profumava di Steve. Nemmeno l’acqua aveva lavato via quell’aroma.  
Dopo poche bracciate Steve si fermò e si mise in piedi, facendo appoggiare Danny a terra, ma non lo lasciò andare.  
“Cosa pensavi di fare?” mormorò il capitano, respirando affannosamente, tenendoselo contro, con il mento appoggiato sulla sommità della testa del partner.  
Danny poteva sentire il cuore di Steve battere forte e pensò che fosse per lo sforzo che aveva fatto. Ma Steve era abituato a ben altri tipi di sforzi… possibile che fosse spaventato? Davvero spaventato? _O qualcos’altro?_  
“Nuotare” gracchiò Danny con la gola che gli bruciava e si rese conto di non essersi ancora mosso. Di essere ancora lì, immobile stretto nella morsa delle braccia di Steve, con le mani lungo i fianchi e il viso appoggiato alla sua spalla.  
“Mi fai fatto spaventare” sussurrò Steve con un sospiro, chiudendo gli occhi e per un istante Danny ebbe l’impressione che qualcosa gli sfiorasse i capelli. _Le sue labbra?_  
Danny alzò le mani e le mise sui fianchi del partner, indeciso su cosa fare, se tirare o spingere, e quell’incertezza lo fece avvampare. Gli sembrò di sentire Steve rabbrividire, e poteva essere per il freddo, visto che era notte ed erano completamente bagnati, ma non ne era del tutto certo. Non più ormai.  
“Mi dispiace, alla fine ho fatto davvero il mattone” ridacchiò nervosamente Danny cercando di fare un po’ di spazio tra i loro corpi, ma le braccia del suo partner, per qualche istante, sembrarono non voler mollare la presa.  
Alla fine, però, la stretta si allentò e Steve fece un passo indietro, guardando Danny negli occhi.  
“Non farlo mai più” gli disse serio e l’ombra di preoccupazione nel suo sguardo non se n’era ancora andata. Danny annuì solamente e lo guardò avviarsi verso il bagnasciuga, dove si sedette a guardare l’oceano, silenzioso quanto quell’enorme distesa d’acqua.

 

  
“Ammetto che non è stata una buona idea” esordì Steve non appena Danny si mise a sedere accanto a lui sulla sabbia. Il capitano era serio e ancora non guardava nella direzione del collega.  
“Ehi, non è successo niente!” rispose Danny con un sorriso, anche se subito dopo si mise a tossire e fare smorfie per il residuo salino che aveva in gola.  
“Sì, perché ti ho preso…”  
“Appunto! Dai, non mi dire che ti sei spaventato sul serio! E poi comunque ce l’avrei fatta. E’ stato solo un attimo di defaillance” disse Danny gesticolando come suo solito.  
Steve, suo malgrado, sorrise e scosse il capo.  
“Ti piace proprio usare queste parole strane, vero?”  
Danny alzò le sopracciglia.  
“Strane? Steven, si dà il caso che siano parole di uso comune. Ovviamente per chi come me è dotato di un buon lessico e che spende del tempo a parlare con la gente invece di sparargli in faccia come fai tu.”  
Stavolta il tono di Danny era meno canzonatorio del solito. Era solo il suo modo per alleggerire la tensione, perché si era reso conto che il collega aveva preso realmente male ciò che era successo.  
“Ok, ok” disse Steve alzando le mani. “Non tramortirmi di parole. Recepito il messaggio.”  
Danny sperò che dicesse qualcos’altro ma il collega tornò a guardare l’oceano e lui si chiese se fosse davvero solo preoccupato per quello che era accaduto o se ci fosse dell’altro.  
In effetti c’era dell’altro. C’era che Steve non riusciva a smettere di pensare a come si era sentito con il suo collega tra le braccia, come avesse percepito il suo calore e il suo odore e come fosse stato tutto troppo bello e sbagliato allo stesso tempo.  
“Ok, si va a cena. Su, andiamo!” disse Danny mentre si alzava in piedi, per spezzare il silenzio troppo teso per i suoi gusti. Steve lo guardò dal basso con aria interrogativa.  
“Davvero?”  
“No, sparo parole a caso come mio solito. Ma certo! Davvero!” esclamò Danny scuotendo il capo.  
“Sono ancora bagnato…”  
“Se ti fossi portato il costume…”  
“Non ho i vestiti di ricambio…”  
“Le mutande vorrai dire…” bofonchiò Danny.  
“Beh, posso anche non metterle in effetti…” mormorò Steve tra sé e sé.  
“Come, prego?” annaspò Danny congelandosi sul posto e ruotando lentamente il busto.  
Steve fece spallucce.  
“Sono bagnate. Mi danno fastidio.”  
“Oh, beh. Ovvio. Invece andare in giro senza niente sotto i cargo dev’essere comodissimo!” esclamò con la voce di un’ottava più alta del dovuto.  
“Non ci vai in giro tu, no?”  
“Sì, ma vado in giro con te, però.”  
“Guarda che non c’è un’insegna al neon che indica il mio inguine con scritto ‘niente sotto i pantaloni’.”  
“Possiamo… evitare di parlarne, per favore?” ribattè Danny raccogliendo i vestiti a casaccio.  
“Come vuoi” rispose con noncuranza Steve mettendosi le dita nell’elastico dei boxer.  
Danny sgranò gli occhi e stese un braccio davanti a sé.  
“Non stai per fare quello che penso tu stia per fare, vero?”  
“C’è buio. Non mi vedrà nessuno…”  
“Io sono nessuno, secondo te?!”  
“Ti disturba?”  
Danny restò a guardare Steve, con un’espressione che era una via di mezzo tra incredulità e shock.  
“Ovvio che mi disturba! Ma che domande fai?”  
“Ti facevo meno inibito…”  
Danny gli voltò le spalle e cominciò ad arrancare sulla sabbia, gesticolando e blaterando.  
Steve lo guardò sorridendo e poi, piano piano, il sorriso gli morì sulle labbra. Era così faticoso essere lo stesso di sempre…  
Si tolse i boxer e indossò i cargo prima di raggiungere Danny che si era già spogliato e rivestito. Steve si chiese a che velocità avesse fatto il tutto.  
“Allora, dove andiamo a cena?” chiese sorridendo come se niente fosse.  
“Pensavo… a casa mia…” mormorò Danny che dava l’idea di averci pensato a lungo prima di decidere.  
Steve restò in silenzio a guardarlo e poi accennò un sorriso.  
“Cucini tu?”  
“E poi?”  
“Cosa ‘e poi’?”  
“Vuoi anche che ti serva per caso?” chiese Danny salendo in macchina per poi chiudere la portiera di scatto.  
Se Steve si sentiva strano, di certo Danny si stava comportando in modo altrettanto strano. Era sempre stato suscettibile ma in quei cinque minuti aveva toccato vette mai raggiunte prima.  
Il capitano salì al posto di guida e guardò il collega con aria divertita.  
“Ok, allora tu mi inviti e faccio tutto io. Strano come invito, ma va bene.”  
“E vorrei ben vedere… “ mormorò Danny non riuscendo a trattenersi dal lanciare un’occhiata alle parti basse del collega. Sentì le guance imporporarsi e si voltò a guardare fuori dal finestrino.  
“Ma tu guarda se questo deve andare in giro senza niente sotto i pantaloni…” sussurrò pianissimo.  
“Guarda che non morde…” ridacchiò Steve avviando il motore.  
“Guida in silenzio. Grazie” rispose lapidario Danny senza il coraggio di voltarsi e incrociare lo sguardo del collega.

La casa di Danny non era molto distante e di nuovo in auto calò il silenzio. Steve tentava di recuperare il suo solito atteggiamento serafico e Danny tentava di cancellare dalla mente le nudità del collega.  
Uscì dall’auto e si affrettò ad andare ad aprire la porta, come se temesse di trovarsi Steve alle spalle mentre ancora cincischiava con le chiavi. Quando fu al sicuro all’interno sospirò profondamente e si voltò ad accogliere il collega.  
“Bene, ci siamo.”  
Che frase stupida era, quella?  
“Beh, lo so…” rispose Steve divertito, chiedendosi come mai Danny sembrasse uno Sputnik in procinto di decollare.  
E’ colpa delle nudità… non c’è altra ragione – pensò Danny. E il pensiero non lo rincuorò per niente, perché le nudità di Steve non dovevano essere di certo un fattore destabilizzante per lui.  
“Cucina” disse indicando la stanza con un dito, prima di sparire oltre la porta.  
“E cucina sia” ribattè Steve con un sorriso raggiungendolo.  
“Non serve che tu stia qui…” borbottò Danny aprendo il frigorifero.  
“Non dovevo prepararmi la cena?”  
“Stavo scherzando.”  
“Sembravi serio.”  
“Anche tu sembri simpatico a volte. Non significa che tu lo sia però.”  
Steve roteò gli occhi e tornò in salotto, guardandosi attorno.  
“Posso accendere la tv?”  
“Sì, fai pure.”  
Basta che tieni il tuo inguine lontano da me… Basta, Danny!  
Danny tese l’orecchio e sentì il rumore della tv che si avviava. Prese un altro profondo respiro e cercò di concentrarsi nei suoi compiti.  
“DANNY!”  
La voce di Steve lo fece sussultare e un istante dopo il detective corse in salotto, con ancora in mano un mestolo, mentre con l’altra mano cercava la pistola che non aveva.  
Steve lo stava guardando con la bocca spalancata e lui si guardò attorno, perplesso.  
“Cosa…c’è?”  
“E’ un dvd di Rambo quello?” chiese indicando una custodia sotto la tv.  
Danny sbattè le palpebre. Non avrebbe mai ammesso per nulla al mondo di avere un dvd di Rambo. Non a Steve. Ma se lo era proprio dimenticato!  
“Rambo?” chiese fingendo di non capire.  
“Sì, baby. RAMBO!”  
“Non è mio.”  
“E di chi è? Di Gracie?”  
“Kamekona. Sì. Come al solito mi lamentavo di te… Dice che così potrei entrare meglio nella tua testa. Ma sai… io non guardo quelle cose…”  
“Ok, allora lo guardiamo insieme dopo cena” ribattè Steve con un sorriso. Sapeva che non avrebbe mai fatto ammettere a Danny che quel dvd era suo, ma l’idea che stesse guardando un film del genere, proprio il film che lui pensava fosse uno dei preferiti di Steve, gli faceva sentire un piacevole calore allo stomaco.

 

  
Danny preparò dei semplici sandwich, anche perché non aveva di certo in programma di avere ospiti a cena, men che meno Steve! Prese delle patatine e le versò in malo modo in una bacinella che poi portò in salotto, insieme al piatto con i panini, dove trovò Steve che stava ancora rimirando il dvd di Rambo.  
“Cosa lo guardi a fare? Dovresti conoscerlo a memoria!” bofonchiò Danny appoggiando la ciotola e il piatto sul tavolo.  
“Kamekona, eh?” chiese Steve con un sogghigno. “Lo ringrazierò per il pensiero.”  
“Oh. No, no. Non ce n’è bisogno!” si affrettò a rispondere Danny, strappando un altro sorriso storto al capitano. “Oh, e comunque non ho preparato molto… giusto due panini…” aggiunse per sviare il discorso.  
“Potevo davvero cucinare io…”  
“Certo, così avremmo mangiato alghe in due. No, grazie.”  
Steve si strinse nelle spalle e prese uno dei sandwich, masticandolo piano, guardandosi attorno. Danny era accanto a lui e faceva lo stesso, un po’ a disagio. Mangiare in piedi vicino ad un tavolo, in silenzio, era davvero una cosa triste, pensarono entrambi gli uomini, ma c’era qualcosa di così strano quella sera che rendeva l’aria particolarmente tesa.  
Magari non proprio tesa nel senso ‘ _nervoso’_ del termine, ma comunque elettrica.  
“Ok, possiamo anche sederci. Che dici?” disse Danny ad un certo punto, spezzando il silenzio e indicando il divano.  
“Ok, certo” annuì Steve. “Posso portare un panino con me o si mangia solo qui e sul divano niente briciole?”  
Danny lo guardò perplesso per qualche istante e poi mosse le braccia confusamente.  
“Stai scherzando, o è una domanda seria? Perché se stai scherzando, ok. Ma se pensi seriamente che io non vorrei farti sbriciolare sul divano mi viene il sospetto che tu non mi conosca bene…”  
“Beh, in effetti ti sbricioli anche la cravatta…”  
“Non stavamo parlando di questo! Stavamo parlando del fatto che puoi anche rilassarti ogni tanto e non comportarti come uno strano miscuglio tra un maggiordomo e Terminator, ok?”  
Steve sbattè le palpebre e annuì in silenzio, lasciando Danny a chiedersi se non avesse per caso esagerato. No, impossibile. Di solito era peggio. Eppure Steve si stava sedendo in silenzio sul divano.  
“Ehi…” mormorò Danny andando a sedersi vicino a lui. “Non è che sei diventato sensibile tutto in un colpo?”  
Steve non rispose subito ma si prese un sorso di birra. Si voltò per un istante a guardare Danny e poi sorrise, ma il detective ci lesse qualcosa di strano in quel sorriso. Qualcosa che _‘mancava’_.  
“Allora, pronto a soffrire con Rambo?”  
 _E stava eludendo la sua domanda._  
“E se dicessi di no?”  
“Potrei andare a casa.”  
“Oh… quindi ti sei fermato solo per vedere Rambo?”  
La risposta non arrivò subito e Danny ebbe tutto il tempo di pensare a come la sua uscita non fosse stata per niente felice. Stava per aggiungere qualcosa di spiritoso per stemperare la tensione, anticipando il collega che di certo avrebbe rilanciato con qualche battutina, quando la voce di Steve, che gli arrivò sussurrata eppure potente come un tuono, lo lasciò senza parole.  
“Mi sono fermato per la compagnia...”  
Di nuovo silenzio e di nuovo quella sensazione di elettricità.  
 _Ma Steve ha sempre avuto lo sguardo così dolce?_ Si chiese per un istante Danny che incrociò lo sguardo del capitano, prima che quest’ultimo lo distogliesse e lo abbassasse. No, era colpa dell’acqua salata che aveva bevuto, doveva essergli entrata in circolo in modo strano.  
“Allora ok. “  
“Ok, cosa?”  
“Ok, fammi compagnia.”  
Fu lo scambio di battute più striminzito, rapido e sussurrato nella storia McGarrett-Williams, quasi come se avessero fretta di dire tutto per lasciarselo poi alle spalle e tornare ad essere i soliti attaccabrighe.  
Steve si schiarì la voce e si sistemò sul divano, passandosi i palmi delle mani sulle cosce.  
Danny si mise accanto a lui e in un attimo si rese conto di tutte le seguenti cose: il divano era decisamente troppo stretto per due uomini della loro stazza, Steve così vicino non lo aveva mai avuto prima di allora, anzi nessuno gli era stato così vicino ultimamente e Steve non aveva le mutande sotto i cargo.  
Fu questo ultimo pensiero a far sobblazare Danny sul divano e a fargli accendere la tv.  
“Guardiamo Rambo!”  
“Cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?” chiese Steve chinando il capo di lato.  
Non poteva lamentarsi di nuovo rischiando di suonare una verginella spaventata – _ma che strano paragone gli era venuto in mente?!_ \- e quindi si dipinse un sorriso da pagliaccio sulle labbra.  
“Ho voglia di prenderti in giro!” disse facendo partire il dvd.

Il film iniziò e andò avanti per mezz’ora senza che, stranamente, i due si stuzzicassero. Sembravano sospesi in una sorta di limbo, un luogo dove vigeva la regola del ‘ _non svegliare il can che dorme_ ’.  
Steve cominciava ad avere la sensazione che gli mancasse l’aria e che forse il fermarsi a guardare un film con Danny sul divano non fosse una mossa astuta, e Danny, dal canto suo, pensava esattamente la stessa cosa. Era come avere un prurito sotto la pianta del piede e non potersi grattare senza togliersi la scarpa e mostrare un calzino bucato.  
Se non fosse stato per l’enorme stanchezza, Danny avrebbe riempito i silenzi con qualsiasi cosa pur di non restare in quel limbo, ma tutto ciò che era successo nelle ore precedenti lo aveva davvero sfiancato, anche emotivamente, e avere accanto Steve, con suo sommo orrore, lo faceva sentire al sicuro tanto da potersi quasi addormentare. Mutande o meno.

Passarono ancora alcuni minuti di silenzio, troppi minuti, e Steve era sul punto di alzarsi dal divano e andarsene a casa con una scusa qualsiasi, quando un mugolio lo fece girare verso il suo compagno di divano. Si voltò con un sogghigno sulle labbra, convinto di trovare Danny con la bolla al naso o cose simili ma ciò che vide gli strozzò il respiro in gola.  
Danny si era sì appisolato, ma non aveva niente, ma proprio niente, di comico. Aveva la testa reclinata sullo schienale del divano, voltata verso Steve e le labbra dischiuse. Un gomito era appoggiato al bracciolo ma l’altro braccio scendeva davanti, tra le gambe divaricate, e la sua mano era ferma proprio sul cavallo dei pantaloni. Il respiro era leggermente accelerato e il capitano si violentò gli occhi per non farli tornare a fissare quel punto tra le gambe del collega. Deglutì e tentò di distogliere lo sguardo, ma era come guardare un incidente stradale: era impossibile. E meravigliosamente intrigante.  
“Mh… mh, Steve…”  
Quel mugolio e quel nome sussurrato tolsero del tutto il fiato a McGarrett che si chiese se stesse per caso avendo le allucinazioni perché era impossibile che Danny avesse appena pronunciato il suo nome in _quel_ modo. E poi lo vide... vide chiaramente Danny mordicchiarsi il labbro e muovere la mano che fino a quel momento sembrava solo casualmente abbandonata sul suo inguine. _Oddio._  
Steve scattò in piedi e fece rovesciare la bottiglia di birra a terra, svegliando Danny che si guardò attorno sconvolto e confuso.  
"Io vado!"  
"M-ma..."  
"Risposa. Io vado..."  
"M-"  
"A domani."  
Un istante dopo era fuori dalla casa di Danny, rosso in viso, con il fiato corto e con una voglia incredibile di tornare sui suoi passi e prenderlo tra le braccia.

 

  
La mattina arrivò e con essa anche il compleanno di Gracie. Steve era letteralmente fuggito da casa di Danny la sera prima e aveva spento il cellulare per tutta la notte, contravvenendo alla regola che gli imponeva di essere sempre reperibile, ma proprio non ce l’aveva fatta. Era più che certo che Danny lo avrebbe chiamato per chiedergli spiegazioni e lui non ne aveva nemmeno una scusa vagamente plausibile per spiegargli la sua fuga senza toccare argomenti imbarazzanti.  
Per un attimo temette che Danny potesse fargli una comparsata a casa, ma le ore erano passate senza che il campanello squillasse.  
La mattina seguente, quando Steve accese il cellulare, trovò le chiamate di Danny e i suoi messaggi che andavano da: “Ma che diavolo ti è successo?” a “Ehi, Steve. Chiamami!” a “Dai! Vuoi farti vivo?!”  
L’ultimo messaggio diceva: “Comunque domani ti aspetto alla spiaggia. Per Gracie, ovvio.”  
Steve sospirò e si passò le mani sul viso, restando seduto sul letto, indeciso sul da farsi. Anzi, completamente impreparato a quella situazione. E non era da lui. Lui che era un Seal abituato a fronteggiare ogni cosa, super addestrato, superuomo quasi, non riusciva a gestire la situazione in cui si era cacciato.  
Il giorno precedente era stato così denso di avvenimenti ed emozioni che non era riuscito a fermarsi un attimo per riflettere, ed ora che poteva farlo non riusciva a mettere in ordine le idee.  
Non che ci volesse una seduta psicanalitica per capire cosa gli stesse succedendo, il fatto era che non era proprio pronto alla piega che avevano preso le cose dentro di sé.  
Dal primo momento in cui Danny era entrato nella sua vita, aveva portato una serie di cambiamenti nella sua routine, nemmeno tanto impercettibili, che l’avevano scossa nel profondo. Ma di certo, non si sarebbe mai aspettato di sentirsi attratto da lui in quel modo così viscerale e incontrollabile.  
Cosa doveva fare?  
Niente! Non doveva fare niente! Si stupì di quel pensiero e si alzò di scatto dal letto, infilandosi sotto la doccia.  
Era il compleanno di Gracie, e nonostante pensasse fosse una pessima idea fronteggiare un Danny abbandonato nel bel mezzo della serata, sapeva anche che la bambina sarebbe stata felice di vederlo.  
Si consolò con l’idea che, con ottime probabilità, ci sarebbe stata tutta la squadra, e avrebbe potuto facilmente evitare di stare a stretto contatto con Danny.  
Si recò in un negozio di giocattoli e prese una palla gigante, di quelle su cui ci si poteva anche sedere e che andavano benissimo pure in acqua, e si diresse verso la spiaggia. Sapeva dove sarebbero andati: di certo nel tratto di spiaggia vicino a Mamo.

Quando arrivò erano già tutti lì: Danny, Gracie, Kono, Chin, Kamekona e… Rachel.  
Steve non si aspettava di vederla, ma Gracie era pur sempre sua figlia ed era naturale che volessero festeggiare il compleanno tutti insieme.  
Quando la bimba vide Steve si alzò e cominciò a correre nella sua direzione, abbracciandogli le gambe e sollevando il viso per guardarlo.  
“Auguri!” le disse con un sorriso.  
“Ciao! Grazie! Sei venuto finalmente! Il papà era nervoso!”  
Steve sorrise nonostante avrebbe voluto scappare volentieri e si accucciò, ponendo l’enorme palla tra lui e la bambina.  
“E’ arrabbiato?” chiese fingendosi tranquillo.  
“Non saprei” rispose lei facendo spallucce e stringendosi alla palla. “Ma parla tanto. Più del solito. E si lamenta di tutto. E’ nervoso…”  
Steve avrebbe voluto dire alla bimba che quello era sua padre in versione naturale ma aveva la sensazione che Gracie avesse comunque ragione: Danny era nervoso. E lui ne era la causa.  
Si rialzò e camminò nella sabbia mano nella mano con lei, avvicinandosi al gruppetto che li stava guardando, chi sorridendo, chi meno.  
“Ciao, boss!” lo salutò Kono e Chin gli fece un cenno con il capo. Rachel gli sorrise e Kamekona gli picchiò sulla schiena, facendolo sbilanciare in avanti.  
Steve sorrise a tutti e poi guardò di sfuggita Danny facendogli un cenno con il capo.  
“Danny…” disse come se fosse un saluto.  
“Ce l’hai fatta alla fine! Pensavo che ti avessero rapito gli alieni!” disse stizzito Danny. “E comunque di torta per te non ce n’è più.”  
Steve non rispose, ma in compenso il resto del gruppo si voltò ad osservare Danny, tutti con l’aria tra il perplesso e lo stupito.  
“Non importa, tanto non sono goloso…” disse alla fine Steve cercando di sorridere e Gracie gli lanciò un’occhiata come per dirgli _‘Ecco, vedi? E’ quello che intendevo prima.”_  
Il capitano si sentì in colpa, perché se il suo partner aveva quell’umore era solo colpa sua, e stava anche rovinando in qualche modo la festa della piccola.  
“E comunque mi dispiace per il ritardo” aggiunse guardando Danny che fece un gesto con la mano e si tolse la maglietta, lanciandola a terra.  
Steve restò per un attimo a guardarlo, colpito da quanto, alla luce del sole, il corpo del suo compagno fosse ancora più bello.  
“Dovresti scusarti anche per altro” borbottò guardandolo di sbieco. Kono e Chin si scambiarono un’occhiata e si allontanarono per giocare a palla con Gracie e Rachel.  
Steve si avvicinò al collega, non sapendo bene dove guardare, perché era troppo faticoso guardarlo negli occhi.  
“Senti, Danny…”  
“Senti, Danny? Sentiamo! Cosa devo sentire, mh?” esplose il detective.  
Steve sbattè le palpebre e restò a bocca aperta per qualche secondo.  
“Se mi lasci parlare…”  
“Oh, ora vuoi parlare! Sentito?” disse voltandosi verso il nulla. “Steve McGarrett vuole parlare… ORA! Non importa se ti sei reso irraggiungibile e hai ignorato i miei messaggi quando IO volevo parlare!”  
“Scusami…”  
“Perché è ovvio che quello che Danny Williams vuole non è abbastanza importante per il grande Seal! Lui ha cose più importanti da fare!”  
“Scusami…”  
“E devi aver passato una serata proprio schifosa se te ne sei andato via scappando come un LADRO!”  
La voce di Danny era andata via via alzandosi di livello e tonalità, fino a risultare un grido strozzato.  
Steve deglutì e chinò il capo. “Non è vero. Non è così…”  
“Oh, non è così. Cosa, non è così? Che non ti sei reso irraggiungibile? Che non sei scappato come un ladro? Cosa? Spiegami!”  
“Ok, Danny. Ho capito, sei incazzato nero. Ma se non mi lasci spiegare…”  
Il detective si ammutolì e fece cenno a Steve di parlare.  
“E’ complicato” iniziò Steve. “Ieri sera… è stato… è stato strano, ecco. “  
Lo sguardo azzurro di Danny si assottigliò sul collega. “Strano come?” chiese con tono più calmo, quasi curioso.  
Il capitano si afflosciò leggermente e provò a dire la verità, ignorando tutti i suoi timori, mandando al diavolo il buonsenso. “Strano. Tu… tu dormivi, e… hai detto il mio nome, e non me l’aspettavo… E’ stato… strano. Però anche… emoz-”  
Danny sgranò gli occhi e spalancò la bocca, proprio quando due braccia gli cinsero la vita e il viso di Rachel apparì oltre la sua spalla.  
“Dai, Danny! Vieni a giocare!” trillò baciandogli la base del collo.  
Steve guardò la scena e abbassò lo sguardo sulle mani della donna, intrecciate sul ventre del suo partner, e si chiese da quanto tempo fossero tornati così… _intimi_. Non gli pareva che Danny gliene avesse mai parlato.  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio imbarazzato da parte di entrambi e anche il detective sembrò realizzare ciò che la sua ex moglie stava facendo. Istintivamente alzò lo sguardo su Steve, confuso quanto lui.  
“Vai” disse solamente Steve, richiudendo il suo cuore e indossando di nuovo la maschera da capo squadra, etero e serafico, mentre guardava il suo compagno allontanarsi trascinato via dalla sua forse-ex-moglie.

 

  
La situazione non migliorò per tutto il resto della giornata. Rachel stava accanto a Danny come moglie, non ex-moglie. Steve non era stupido, e gli occhi gli funzionavano ancora fin troppo bene.  
Guardava Danny e Rachel insieme a Gracie e si sentiva molto fuori posto. Loro erano una famiglia, e lui era solo il collega di Danny, il capo di Kono e Chin. Cosa ci faceva lì?  
Dovette lottare contro l’impulso di chiedere a Rachel come stesse Stan, perché dall’atteggiamento della donna cominciava a pensare che non ci fosse più alcuno Stan nella sua vita, ma di nuovo pensò di non aver alcun diritto di violare la loro privacy. La loro _famiglia_.  
Un paio di volte sorprese Danny che lo guardava fisso negli occhi. Non riusciva a capire cosa ci fosse nel suo sguardo e al momento era talmente indispettito che non aveva nemmeno voglia di indagare a fondo.  
Chinò il capo e cominciò a giocherellare con la sabbia, senza rendersi conto che Gracie si era messa seduta accanto a lui.  
La bambina gli toccò il braccio e lo fece sussultare.  
“Gracie… ciao…” disse il capitano sorridendo.  
“Cosa c’è? Sei triste?” chiese la bimba guardandolo negli occhi.  
Steve non si aspettava una domanda del genere e si sentì avvampare. Non era di certo il tipo che arrossiva, ma quella ragazzina aveva notato il suo stato d’animo e non era una cosa che si aspettava di certo.  
Notò che Danny si era voltato verso di loro e si chiese se avesse sentito.  
“Triste?” sussurrò chinandosi verso di lei. “No, perché dovrei essere triste?”  
“Non lo so… però sei qui tutto solo e in silenzio…”  
“Ero un po’ perso nei miei pensieri…”  
“E’ perché il papà ha alzato la voce, prima? Non ho sentito, ma ho visto che ti stava sgridando!”  
Steve sgranò gli occhi e deglutì, lanciando un’occhiata a Danny che aveva assottigliato lo sguardo.  
“No, figurati. E poi il papà aveva ragione. Non mi sono comportato bene e sono anche arrivato in ritardo.”  
“A me non importa. Mi basta che tu sia qui! Gli hai chiesto scusa?”  
“Certo…” rispose Steve sentendo un’ondata di affetto verso quella piccola donnina.  
“Allora siete ancora amici?”  
Il cuore di Steve si strinse e faticò a rispondere.  
“Penso di sì…”  
“Allora perché non sorridi?”  
In quel momento Danny si avvicinò a si accucciò davanti a loro.  
“Che avete voi due da confabulare? State architettando qualcosa alle mie spalle?”  
Grace si voltò verso suo padre e lo guardò seria, alzandosi poi subito dopo.  
“No, però non sgridare più Steve. Non lo vedi che è triste?” disse prima di allontanarsi, lasciando i due uomini muti e allibiti.  
Si guardarono negli occhi per un istante, prima di ricomporsi e schiarirsi entrambi la voce.  
“Triste? Sei triste?”  
“Danny, dai…”  
“Perché? E’ una domanda! A Gracie hai risposto, no?”  
“Gracie è una bambina.”  
“E cosa cambia? Rispondi solo a persone che non sono al tuo stesso livello di maturità? Cos’è? Hai paura di perderci nel confronto con una persona della tua stessa età?”  
Steve lo guardò con lo sguardo duro e poi prese un profondo respiro.  
“Perché non te ne torni da Rachel, mh?”  
Questa semplice domanda colpì Danny come un pugno.  
“E questo che diavolo significa?” chiese il detective con voce tesa.  
“Niente, non significa proprio niente. Vedo che siete ancora molto uniti. Bene, mi fa piacere. Quindi mi ti stavo invitando a stare ancora un po’ con lei. Magari è la volta buona che riuscite a risolvere i vostri problemi.”  
Danny fece una smorfia e aprì le braccia.  
“Uniti? E questa da dove ti è venuta? Hai bevuto troppa acqua salata? Non siamo uniti!”  
“Quindi il fatto che ti abbia imboccato con gli spiedini è una cosa normale…”  
Danny boccheggiò per qualche istante, confuso. “Non so perché l’abbia fatto.”  
“Ti facevo più sveglio, sai?”  
Danny cambiò colore e Steve alzò le mani, in segno di resa.  
“Senti, non voglio litigare. Sono venuto per il compleanno di Gracie, e visto che si sta facendo sera, magari ora è meglio che me ne torni a casa, ok?”  
“Se è quello che vuoi, fai pure…” rispose Danny indispettito.  
Steve non si aspettava che Danny si aggrappasse a lui e lo obbligasse a restare pregandolo in ginocchio, ma non pensava nemmeno che lo lasciasse andare così, senza battere ciglio.  
“Ok, allora” rispose il capitano alzandosi dalla sabbia. “Buona continuazione con la tua famiglia” mormorò prendendo le sue cose.  
Danny sentiva che c’era una tonnellata di cose non dette dietro le parole di Steve, ma non era certo di volerle sapere. Era ancora un po’ arrabbiato con lui per averlo lasciato senza una parola la notte precedente e per essere arrivato in ritardo. E ora, che faceva? Se ne andava via così?  
Beh, che andasse al diavolo!  
Si alzò a sua volta, e stava per tornare da Rachel e Gracie quando sentì le ultime parole del capitano.  
“Comunque, fidati. Non sai proprio niente di quello che vorrei io.”  
Steve non avrebbe voluto dirlo, davvero non avrebbe voluto. Ma quei due giorni gli erano serviti per far chiarezza su ciò che sentiva per il suo collega, e quella situazione era diventata così difficile da gestire.  
Danny si bloccò e si voltò lentamente, tornando sui suoi passi.  
“Se volessi farmi la grazia di parlare, magari, e rendermi partecipe di come il tuo strano cervello lavora, potrei esserti d’aiuto” disse con tono che grondava sarcasmo.  
“Non penso. Non è il cervello che mi preoccupa…”  
Danny allargò le braccia. “Signore e signori, Steve McGarrett oggi ha voglia di farmi saltare i nervi e ci sta riuscendo benissimo! Si può sapere cosa ti prende?”  
Una vocina nel fondo della mente di Danny gli diceva che si stava avventurando in un territorio pericoloso ma non poteva ignorare nemmeno di sentire, a sua volta, qualcosa che spingeva per uscire e schiantarsi contro Steve.  
Steve era in silenzio, con gli occhi fissi in quelli di Danny, lo sguardo così intenso che fece tremare per un attimo il detective.  
“Non posso dirtelo…”  
“Perché?” chiese Danny deglutendo nervoso.  
“Perché ci sono cose che è meglio che restino dove sono. Un po’ come il vaso di Pandora, no? Meglio non scoperchiarlo… “  
Steve fece un sorriso questa volta, perché davvero sapeva che Danny aveva tutti i diritti di stare con la sua famiglia e che non lo stava facendo per fare un dispetto a lui.  
“Ora vado. Ci si vede domani.”  
“Che fai? Passerai la serata a guardarti Rambo?”  
“Beh, visto che ieri sera ti sei addormentato…” disse facendogli l’occhiolino.  
“A tale proposito… prima mi stavi dicendo…”  
“Buona serata, Danny” tagliò corto Steve avviandosi a salutare Gracie e gli altri.

 

  
La notte era ormai calata.  
Danny se ne stava davanti al falò, mentre Chin e Kono se n’erano andati con Kamekona, e Rachel teneva in braccio Grace, che si stava lentamente assopendo.  
Era stata una bella giornata, almeno per la bimba. Lui doveva ancora decidere che tipo di giornata fosse stata.  
Era iniziata male, con Steve che se n’era andato la notte precedente, con Steve che poi non aveva risposto ai suoi messaggi e infine con Steve che era arrivato in ritardo.  
Se poi ci si aggiungeva anche Steve che si era aperto un po’, parlandogli di ciò che era successo la sera prima, Steve che aveva fatto allusioni sul lui e Rachel, Steve che se n’era andato dopo aver fatto riferimento a quel terribile segreto… beh, era chiaro che tutta la sua giornata fosse stata in balia di Steve.  
Steve.  
Prese un legnetto fra le dita e mosse un po’ le braci, fissando le fiamme.  
Danny stava lentamente mettendo insieme i puntini di un disegno, come quelli che si trovavano nelle riviste di enigmistica, e quello che si stava formando sotto i suoi occhi gli toglieva un po’ il respiro.  
Steve era così presente nella sua vita e gli provocava così tante emozioni contrastanti, che era ormai impossibile ignorare che ci fosse qualcosa di strano tra loro. O almeno da parte di Danny. No, anche da parte di Steve, di questo ne era sicuro. Anzi, era più sicuro di quello che di se stesso.  
Aveva notato che aveva cambiato atteggiamento nei suoi confronti, aveva un modo più dolce di approcciarsi a lui, più premuroso, come distoglieva lo sguardo, il modo in cui le parole gli sfuggivano dalle labbra come se non ne potesse più di trattenerle e il modo in cui, regolarmente, fuggiva.  
Possibile che la motivazione di quei comportamenti fosse proprio quella che più temeva? E non la temeva perché lo disgustava, ma perché non sapeva davvero come gestirla.  
Erano uomini, colleghi, poliziotti. Eppure Danny ormai non riusciva più a vedere loro stessi solo in quel modo. Erano amici, partner, compagni. E in quelle tre parole si era infilate due cose non previste: un sentimento troppo profondo per riuscire ad adattarsi ad esso e l’attrazione. Maledetta e continua.  
“Danny?”  
La voce di Rachel era quasi un sussurro ma lui sussultò come se gli avesse urlato contro.  
“Va tutto bene?” chiese la sua ex moglie corrugando le sopracciglia.  
“Sì, certo” si affrettò a rispondere con un sorriso rapido. “Ero solo assorto.”  
“Ho visto. Senti, Gracie si è addormentata. La porto a casa…”  
“Certo, sì. Ok” rispose Danny alzandosi dalla sabbia. Cominciò a raccogliere tutte le cose e accompagnò le due donne della sua vita fino all’auto.  
“Vuoi venire… da noi?” chiese Rachel in un mormorio e Danny sbattè le palpebre, ricordando improvvisamente le parole di Steve.  
 _“Perché non te ne torni da Rachel, mh? […]Magari è la volta buona che riuscite a risolvere i vostri problemi.”_  
Danny annuì, confuso dalla richiesta di Rachel ma era talmente confuso su tante cose che non era in grado, in quel momento, di distinguere il giusto dallo sbagliato.

La casa di Rachel era vuota e Danny restò a guardarsi attorno, scorgendo cose di Stan ovunque, sentendosi fuori luogo come mai nella sua vita.  
“Dorme” mormorò la donna scendendo le scale e avvicinandosi a lui.  
“Perché mi hai chiesto di venire?” chiese Danny guardandola negli occhi.  
“Non lo so” confessò lei con un sorriso dolce. “Ci sono momenti in cui… non lo so, mi manchi?” disse come se fosse una domanda.  
“No, Rachel. No. Non farmi questo. Non ora e non oggi. Dov’è Stan?” chiese il poliziotto con tono un po’ troppo duro.  
“E’ via per lavoro… penso che tornerà fra qualche giorno…”  
“E così ti senti sola e ti è venuta voglia di fare un giro sul tuo vecchio motorino?”  
Negli occhi di Rachel passò un lampo di irritazione, subito sostituito dalla tristezza.  
“Io sento ancora qualcosa per te, Danny… Anche se quando ci vediamo non facciamo altro che saltarci alla gola…”  
“No! Ho. Detto. Non. Ora” puntualizzò Danny stringendo i pugni.  
“Perché? Che c’è _ora_ che non va? Danny, tu… Non provi più niente per me?”  
Il detective allargò le braccia e ruotò su se stesso prima di tornare a guardare la ex moglie.  
“Ma che razza di domande fai, eh? Lo sai benissimo che non è mai stato l’amore il nostro problema! E, casomai ti sfuggisse questo piccolo particolare, sei tu che ti sei risposata con un altro e te ne sei andata dall’altra parte del mondo, portandomi via la cosa più bella della mia vita e costringendomi a trasferirmi in questo inferno per starle vicino! Quindi scusa se non salto di gioia nel vederti improvvisamente così interessata a me!”  
Rachel lo ascoltò tranquilla, era abituata agli sfoghi di Danny e poi gli mise una mano sul braccio, con gli occhi lucidi ma sereni.  
“Scusami, hai ragione… Mi sono lasciata trasportare. Hai ragione… non è mai il sentimento il problema… Per un attimo oggi ho pensato che potessimo tornare come eravamo prima, ma è vero… Io ho Stan e tu…”  
“Io cosa?” chiese immediatamente Danny, aspettandosi inspiegabilmente che Rachel dicesse _‘tu hai Steve’_. No, non andava per niente bene. Possibile che anche in un momento come questo il suo cervello pensasse a Steve? Danny aveva una gran voglia di sbattere la testa contro il muro.  
“Tu sei un padre fantastico. E quello che fai per Gracie… lo apprezzo molto, davvero.”  
Uno strano senso di sollievo di impadronì di Danny e gli riuscì di fare un mezzo sorriso.  
“Allora forse è meglio che ora vada…” mormorò accarezzandole un braccio, improvvisamente calmo.  
Rachel annuì e lo accompagnò alla porta, restandolo a guardare mentre scompariva nel buio.

Steve non dormiva. Si era preso una birra e si era seduto al buio sulla sdraio che aveva messo nel giardino sul retro. Beveva, sospirava, e cercava nel suono della risacca una risposta alle sue domande. Uno stupido, insomma.  
Improvvisamente sentì un rumore e in un secondo era già in piedi, con la mano che correva a cercare la pistola che, purtroppo, non aveva.  
Si acquattò dietro la sdraio e cercò di distinguere le forme nel buio.  
“Steven, sono io. Metti via l’M-16. Vorrei evitare di trovarmi segato a metà da una raffica.”  
Steve spuntò da dietro la sdraio, sconcertato. _Danny?_  
“Danny?” chiese infatti alzandosi in piedi.  
“No, Babbo Natale” rispose l’altro avvicinandosi alle sdraio.  
“Beh, sei un po’ fuori stagione per essere Babbo Natale. Dove hai lasciato le renne? E la slitta?”  
Danny fece una smorfia.  
“La battuta è bella se è corta. Non è che devi scriverci un tema, eh.”  
Steve sorrise e tornò a sedersi sulla sdraio, in silenzio, notando con la coda dell’occhio che il suo collega faceva altrettanto su quella accanto.  
“Vuoi una birra?” chiese guardandolo di sbieco.  
“Sì, grazie.”  
Steve si alzò e sparì in casa, prendendosi qualche momento di tempo per pensare. Cosa ci faceva Danny lì a quell’ora? Il suo cuore aveva un ritmo un po’ troppo sostenuto per i suoi gusti, ma tentò di controllarsi il più possibile mentre si avviava verso l’esterno e allungava una birra al collega.  
Si lasciò cadere sulla sdraio e restò di nuovo in silenzio, senza guardarlo.  
“Uh, non mi chiedi niente?” domandò Danny voltandosi a guardarlo.  
“Di solito non ti servono incitazioni per iniziare a parlare.”  
“Di solito i colleghi ti fanno sorprese del genere, capitandoti a casa nel bel mezzo della notte?”  
Steve non rispose di nuovo, ma prese un sorso di birra, ruotando poi sulla sdraio per riuscire a guardare meglio Danny.  
“Ok. Cosa ci fai qui?”  
“In modo più gentile, no?”  
“Danny!” esclamò esasperato Steve.  
“Ok, ok. Era così, per dire… “  
“Bene. Ora vuoi rispondere?”  
“Perché mi hai detto… quella cosa?”  
“Te ne ho dette di cose. Non puoi essere più specifico?” chiese Steve con lo stomaco che gli si contorceva.  
“Di me e… Rachel.”  
Ecco. Se proprio c’era una cosa alla quale Steve non aveva voglia di pensare erano Danny e Rachel. Danny e Rachel insieme, nella fattispecie.  
“Non lo so” si sforzò di rispondere. “Sembravate parecchio uniti…” mormorò prendendo un sorso di birra.  
“Ci ha provato” disse frettolosamente Danny, facendo sputare la bevanda a Steve, che cominciò a tossire rischiando di soffocare.  
“Ehi!” esclamò Danny scattando in piedi per avvicinarsi a Steve, cominciando subito a picchiargli sulla schiena. “Non pensavo di sconvolgerti tanto!” ridacchiò lasciandosi sedere sulla sdraio.  
La sua stessa sdraio. Danny si era seduto sulla sua stessa sdraio, talmente accanto a lui che le loro gambe erano praticamente incollate.  
Steve continuò a tossire, ora non più perché era in fase di soffocamento, ma perché aveva bisogno di una scusa per non alzare subito lo sguardo e aveva bisogno di tempo per riordinare le idee. Perché non volevano riordinarsi?  
Quando si sentì abbastanza pronto, prese un profondo respiro e lanciò un’occhiata fugace a Danny.  
“Grazie” disse con voce strozzata, dando ancora un colpo di tosse.  
“Figurati! Non vorrei mai che ci restassi secco. Come farei senza il mio Robocop personale?” disse Danny cercando di scherzare, ma c’era una nota delicata nella sua voce, che provocò un brivido a Steve.  
“Bugiardo” sdrammatizzò il capitano ma con la stessa delicatezza. “Lo so che maledici il giorno che ti ho scelto come partner.”  
Il silenzio che seguì quella frase fece voltare Steve, perché era veramente impossibile che Danny non dicesse niente. Danny silenzioso. Era un ossimoro.  
“Danny?” chiese Steve a bassa voce arrischiandosi a guardarlo negli occhi. Niente.  
Vedeva nel buio lo scintillio dei suoi occhi azzurri, piantati solidamente nei suoi e non potè fare a meno di ripensare alla notte precedente.  
“D-Danny?” chiese di nuovo deglutendo.  
“Scoperchia il vaso, Steve...” mormorò il poliziotto e – _oddio_ – Steve lo vide chiaramente inumidirsi le labbra. E ok, era una cosa che lui faceva spesso, Danny si torturava le labbra in continuazione, ma non mentre fissava le _sue_.  
“Co-cosa?” balbettò il capitano chiedendosi se il rombo furioso del suo cuore lo si sentisse anche da fuori.  
“Voglio sapere, Steven… Voglio… capire…”  
Cosa gli stava dicendo? Cosa tentava di fargli capire? Possibile che…  
Improvvisamente, il cervello di Steve andò in tilt, provato dalle troppe sollecitazioni di quei giorni, e un secondo dopo, le sue mani erano appoggiate alle guance di Danny e la sua bocca si muoveva piano su quella del collega, un po’ tremante e indecisa.  
Razionalizzò in un istante cosa stava facendo e fece per allontanarsi, ma le mani di Danny gli afferrarono la nuca e un secondo dopo sentì la sua lingua accarezzargli le labbra, spingere piano per chiedere un permesso che Steve gli concesse con un mugolio sommesso.  
Gli sembrava così piccolo Danny in quel momento, mentre si lasciava andare all’indietro sulla sdraio, e Steve pensò che non ci fosse proprio niente di sbagliato in quello che stavano facendo. Le mani del detective non avevano ancora lasciato la nuca di Steve anzi, Danny aveva chinato il capo per divorargli la bocca con una passione disperata che rubò il respiro al capitano.  
Steve avrebbe voluto staccarsi e dire qualcosa, perché forse era il caso di _capire_ , ma le labbra gli bruciavano, e più bruciavano e più le voleva sentir bruciare. Erano anni che non baciava così qualcuno, che non sentiva il fuoco scorrergli nelle vene.  
E poi Danny allargò le gambe e fu così naturale per Steve posizionarsi in mezzo e cominciare a strusciarsi contro di lui, dapprima piano, e poi sempre più intensamente, sentendo il compagno seguirlo nei movimenti, sollevare il bacino per aumentare la frizione, soffocare gemiti sempre più rapidi e sonori nella sua gola.  
Si era chiesto più volte, e ormai poteva anche ammetterlo a se stesso, come sarebbe stato avere Danny sotto di sé, sotto le sue mani, ma non si aspettava che sarebbe stato tutto così sconvolgente e che lui sarebbe stato così _perfetto_.  
“Fermati…” sospirò Danny riuscendo a parlare tra un bacio e l’altro, senza però smettere lui stesso di muoversi, conscio di dover fare qualcosa perché si stavano spingendo oltre, ma incapace di trattenersi.  
“S-sicuro?” ansimò Steve sollevandosi leggermente, attendendo una risposta ma continuando imperterrito a strofinarsi contro di lui, quasi dolorosamente.  
Aspettava una risposta, perché se Danny avesse detto di sì, lo avrebbe fatto, si sarebbe fermato e magari si sarebbe scusato, ma lo sentì aggrapparsi alle sue braccia, lo vide far scattare la testa all’indietro e stringergli le cosce ai fianchi, un istante prima che il piacere lo travolgesse.

 

Steve riaprì gli occhi dopo quella che gli sembrava un’eternità, chiedendosi se per caso non avesse immaginato tutto. No, Danny era ancora lì, sotto di lui, e lo guardava con gli occhi sgranati e l’espressione a metà tra il rilassato post-orgasmo, il confuso e il terrorizzato.  
“Danny?” sussurrò Steve, rosso in viso per il piacere e l’imbarazzo, sollevandosi sulle braccia tremanti e spingendo indietro il bacino per staccarsi da quello del collega. Erano ancora nella posizione in cui si trovavano quando l’orgasmo li aveva colti.  
 _Mio Dio, venire nei pantaloni come due ragazzini…_  
“Danny?” chiese di nuovo Steve chiedendosi se per caso al collega non fosse venuto un colpo apoplettico visto che non dava segni di vita.  
“… ci sono…” mormorò finalmente Danny sbattendo le palpebre, come se si fosse riscosso solo in quel momento.  
“O-ok” balbettò Steve mettendosi in ginocchio fra le sue gambe aperte.  
 _Oddio, com’è imbarazzante!_  
Steve mise le mani sulle cosce e abbassò lo sguardo ma quello gli fece solo individuare la macchia sui suoi pantaloni e su quelli di Danny e quello era davvero molto più che imbarazzante, così alzò il viso e cominciò a guardarsi intorno, sperando che qualche risposta a ciò che era appena accaduto gli piovesse dal cielo.  
Non che ci fosse tanto bisogno di avere una risposta. Steve sapeva ciò che provava per Danny, e il fatto che lo avesse in qualche modo accettato, rendeva le cose un po’ più facili. Ma solo un po’, però.  
E poi c’era Danny che lo guardava con quegli occhi scioccati e la cosa lo metteva a disagio. Soprattutto, non sapeva cosa dire, come comportarsi.  
Erano due uomini, fino a cinque minuti prima dichiaratamente eterosessuali, che si erano appena baciati fino a farsi gonfiare le labbra, che erano arrivati al piacere sfruttando l’uno il corpo dell’altro.  
Cosa si poteva dire dopo una cosa del genere? E se Danny si fosse fatto prendere dal panico? E se non avesse più voluto lavorare con lui? E se fosse fuggito in qualche posto remoto pur di stargli lontano?  
Steve si rese conto che Danny stava mugugnando qualcosa e lo guardò, sbattendo le palpebre.  
“Come, scusa?”  
“Appiccico…” bofonchiò Danny sollevando il capo per guardare le sue zone basse.  
“Anch’ io…” rispose Steve facendo altrettanto.  
Due impediti formato famiglia.  
“Puoi levarti da lì? Ho bisogno di chiudere le gambe e ritrovare la sensibilità…” mormorò Danny, senza guardarlo negli occhi.  
“Scusa! Certo!” esclamò Steve scattando in piedi come una molla, anche se le gambe non lo sostenevano come avrebbero dovuto.  
Danny si sedette sulla sdraio e continuò a fissarsi il basso ventre, mentre l’altro stava alle sue spalle, sempre guardandosi attorno, completamente incapace di trovare un modo adatto per comportarsi o qualcosa di geniale da dire.  
“Va-“  
“Po-“  
Parlarono nello stesso istante e Steve stese un braccio per indicare a Danny di andare avanti. Erano entrambi così imbarazzati che le loro guance sembravano fosforescenti anche al buio.  
“Posso andare in bagno?” disse Danny schiarendosi la voce.  
“Ovvio! Certo! Vai!” rispose ad alta voce Steve sforzandosi di sorridere con naturalezza, con il risultato di sembrare solo uno squalo.  
Il detective annuì e non disse altro, avviandosi verso la casa. Non appena fu sparito all’interno, Steve si lasciò cadere sulla sdraio, prendendosi la testa tra le mani.  
“Cazzo!” imprecò sbattendo nervosamente i piedi sul lettino. Si sentiva in colpa, anche se non c’era niente per cui sentirsi in colpa, soprattutto perché Danny aveva dato prova di essere molto interessato e attivamente coinvolto in quello che avevano fatto, ma era come se pensasse di essersi approfittato di lui, o di aver rovinato qualcosa.  
Prese dei profondi respiri e fissò il cielo stellato per qualche minuto, prima di decidersi ad entrare in casa.  
Andò in cucina e prese da bere, trangugiando acqua direttamente dalla bottiglia. Si mise poi ad aprire cassetti e ante, per trovare qualcosa che potesse tenerlo impegnato. Visto che non trovò niente di utile, andò in salotto e accese la TV, che spense subito dopo quando vide che Rambo era ancora infilato nel dvd. Camminò per casa cercando di schiarirsi le idee, ma di nuovo, si rese conto che c’era ben poco da schiarire.

Danny era chiuso in bagno e si fissava nello specchio, osservando quasi affascinato, e allo stesso tempo terrorizzato, come il suo viso fosse arrossato e i capelli arruffati. I segni del piacere erano così evidenti che avrebbe anche potuto inventarsi tutte le bugie del mondo, ma non avrebbero cambiato il fatto che il desiderio che aveva sentito, e che sentiva per Steve, lo mandava letteralmente a fuoco.  
Ma come era potuto succedere? Lui era stato sposato e gli erano sempre piaciute le donne. E poi… poi c’era Gracie… lui era un padre! Cosa avrebbe pensato la sua bambina di lui?  
Chiuse gli occhi e scosse il capo, lasciando cadere la testa in avanti. Aprì l’acqua e ci passò sotto la testa, cercando di schiarirsi le idee che al momento erano troppe e troppo confuse.  
Si asciugò il viso e i capelli, ravviandoseli con le dita e uscì dal bagno, prendendo un profondo respiro. I pantaloni erano ancora macchiati a perenne monito di ciò che era successo. Sfilò la camicia dalla cintura e la lasciò cadere davanti, come se così facendo, potesse ignorare il tutto.

Quando arrivò in salotto, Steve stava ancora camminando in circolo e Danny non potè fare a meno di accennare un sorriso.  
“Eccomi” mormorò, e l’altro sussultò come se gli avessero sparato vicino all’orecchio.  
“Oh, eccoti.”  
“Già.”  
“Già.”  
Restarono impalati a guardarsi un po’ sì e un po’ no, ondeggiando e spostando il peso da un piede all’altro.  
Steve prese un profondo respiro e chiuse gli occhi prima di parlare.  
“Danny, io…”  
“Non fa niente, ok?”  
“No, no. Fa. Fa, eccome” rispose il capitano passandosi le mani sul viso. “Quello che è successo… insomma…”  
“Non si ripeterà più” mormorò Danny e Steve lo guardò con la bocca spalancata.  
“Oh…” sussurrò deluso abbassando lo sguardo.  
Danny osservò il compagno e chinò il capo di lato, con il cuore che gli galoppava nel petto. “Perché? Tu… vorresti?”  
Steve sollevò la testa di scatto e guardò il collega, altrettanto agitato. “B-beh… Insomma… Tu come la pensi?” balbettò.  
Danny roteò il capo e aprì le braccia. “Non lo so! Insomma, non è normale, no?”  
“Tu pensi che non siamo normali?”  
“Steve, siamo uomini!”  
“Già, questo l’avevo notato…”  
“Di solito due uomini etero non fanno queste cose!”  
“Infatti!”  
“E a me non piacciono gli uomini!”  
“Nemmeno a me! A me piaci tu!”  
Il dialogo si era svolto tra il teso e il divertito e fu per questo che le parole sfuggirono dalle labbra di Steve ancora prima che se ne rendesse conto.  
Un silenzio di tomba calò tra loro due e Danny guardò il collega sbattendo le palpebre. Steve, invece, avrebbe voluto scavare nella sabbia una buca profonda come il Gran Canyon per poi lasciarsi cadere di testa al suo interno.  
“I-io non… non intendevo… Insomma, è che…”  
Danny si avvicinò a Steve che si irrigidì subito, non sapendo cosa aspettarsi.  
“Meglio che vada a casa!” gridò quasi Danny, avvampando.  
“Come… a casa?” azzardò Steve a mezza voce.  
“Ne ho bisogno…”  
“Non hai niente da dire?”  
“Sono un padre, Steve! Non è così facile!” esclamò il detective passandogli accanto con passo rapido, evitando un ulteriore contatto visivo con quell'uomo che gli faceva ribollire il sangue nelle vene.

 

  
Inutile dire che, sia per Steve che per Danny, quella notte fu impossibile prendere sonno.  
La mattina seguente si presentarono in ufficio con dei segnacci sotto gli occhi e l’aria tesa e stanca.  
E ora? Cosa sarebbe successo? Come avrebbero gestito la cosa?  
Si scambiarono un rapido gesto di saluto, prima che Danny fuggisse a rintanarsi nel suo ufficio a testa bassa, muovendo dei passi più rapidi del solito. Steve, a sua volta, camminò verso il proprio ufficio e si sedette subito alla scrivania, fissando il vuoto davanti a sé.  
“Boss?”  
La voce di Kono lo fece sussultare. Non si era nemmeno reso conto che fosse entrata.  
“Dimmi” rispose il capitano dopo essersi schiarito la voce, mettendosi a sedere in posizione composta e rigida.  
“Mh, niente… Volevo sapere come stavi. Ieri te ne sei andato in modo frettoloso… C’è qualche problema con Danny?”  
“Con Danny?” chiese subito Steve agitato. “Perché? Che problema dovrebbe esserci con Danny?”  
Kono si guardò attorno, un po’ perplessa.  
“Nessuno… penso. E’ che ti vedo strano, e anche lui…”  
“Lui cosa?” si affrettò ad interromperla Steve alzandosi dalla sedia. Kono sollevò le sopracciglia e fece un sorriso incerto.  
“Niente… Ok, forse è il caso che io vada a fare qualcosa… ma ti suggerisco di parlare con lui, o lui con te… Insomma, è evidente che ci sia qualcosa che non va.” L’agente accennò un altro sorriso e poi uscì dalla porta in silenzio, lasciando Steve a guardarsi attorno, più esattamente a spiare nell’ufficio di Danny attraverso la vetrata. Si sentiva il cuore in gola e le mani sudaticce. Non si ricordava di essere stato così nervoso per qualcosa che riguardasse la sua sfera sentimentale da… decenni?  
Il fatto era che quello che era successo, per quanto potesse essere strano e inaspettato, gli aveva aperto gli occhi e levato un po’ di patina di gelo dal cuore. Sentiva di volere Danny, ne era certo, ma non era certo di riuscire a gestire l’emotività del compagno, o di riuscire ad accettare un suo eventuale rifiuto a continuare quella bizzarra relazione. Di certo, non era restando chiuso nel suo ufficio che avrebbe risolto la situazione, ma doveva prepararsi psicologicamente.  
La giornata passò tranquilla, ognuno intento nel proprio lavoro, e solo quando fu ora per tutti di andare a casa, Steve prese una decisione. Attese che Kono e Chin fossero usciti, si lisciò la maglietta e prese un profondo respiro, prima di andare a bussare alla porta di Danny. Si schiarì la voce e fece un passo avanti.  
“Posso entrare?” chiese deglutendo.  
“Sei già entrato.”  
 _Cominciamo bene…_  
“Danny, senti…”  
Il dito alzato del collega lo fece zittire immediatamente e Steve si preparò ad essere inondato dal solito monologo.  
“Non serve che ne parliamo, ok?”  
“Eh, no Danny. Stavolta dobbiamo parlarne. Nonostante io di solito voglia zittirti, stavolta no, non posso. Dobbiamo parlare di quello che è successo!” disse Steve avvicinandosi alla scrivania, sedendosi sopra di essa come suo solito.  
Danny si stava torturando il labbro inferiore e contemporaneamente si martoriava le pellicine delle dita, lanciando fugaci occhiate al collega e al suo sedere sulla scrivania.  
Santo cielo! Possibile che Steve lo avesse sconvolto a tal punto da non riuscire ad avere un pensiero, uno solo, senza che nella sua mente si profilassero immagini compromettenti?  
Danny prese un profondo respiro e si lasciò andare contro lo schienale della sedia, chiudendo lentamente gli occhi e portandosi una mano a strofinarsi il viso.  
“Non sono gay” sospirò massaggiandosi la radice del naso.”O almeno non nel senso generico del termine…”  
Steve fece un mezzo sorriso e allungò una mano sulla scrivania, quasi a volerlo toccare. Il fatto che Danny stesse parlando con calma e rassegnazione era un buon segno. Ottimo! “Nemmeno io, o almeno non lo ero… Però si dà il caso che tu mi provochi delle reazioni… evidenti e un po’ difficili da controllare…” sussurrò cercando lo sguardo del collega che sbattè le palpebre con le guance che gli si andavano arrossendo di secondo in secondo.  
Steve rise, deliziato da quell’espressione. “Dai, Danny! Penso che tu ti sia accorto dell’effetto che mi fai… Insomma, ieri sera…”  
“Ieri sera stop.”  
Questa volta fu Steve a sbattere le palpebre. “Ieri sera stop… cosa?”  
Danny si contorse sulla sedia come un vermicello nella terra. “Ohhhh non ce la faccio! Steve! Come faccio a gestire questa cosa? Come posso tentare di ignorare quello che è successo se tu mi stai addosso? Se… se… mi rubi lo spazio vitale! Sei sempre attorno a me, gironzoli come una iena attorno alla preda… lo so che non sono morto ma l’esempio è calzante!” blaterò Danny alzandosi dalla scrivania dopo aver notato lo sguardo tra il divertito e il perplesso di Steve. Cominciò a camminare avanti e indietro, gesticolando come un pazzo. Come suo solito.  
“Ho una figlia, Steve! Gracie! Hai presente? La bimba adorabile che ha compiuto gli anni? La bimba che crede che suo padre sia un UOMO, oltre che un eroe, ma questo è un altro discorso… Come faccio? Come posso comportarmi con lei come se niente fosse se… se… se non sono più lo stesso di qualche tempo fa?”  
Steve si alzò e incrociò le braccia sul petto. “Posso dire una cosa, Danny? Poi me ne vado e ti lascio in pace” disse serio chiudendo la porta dell’ufficio e, miracolosamente, Danny gli fece cenno di parlare. Aveva un’espressione così sperduta che Steve sarebbe corso volentieri a prenderlo tra le braccia.  
“Io non lo so come ti devi comportare con Gracie, non so nemmeno cosa voglia dire essere padre e non so come tu ti stia sentendo ora, anche se posso assicurarti che la confusione non è solo tua, ma anche mia. Il fatto che tu sia… forse… interessato a me non cambia l’uomo che sei. Non cambia il fatto che sei un padre premuroso, un ottimo poliziotto e un partner perfetto. Magari logorroico e sempre perennemente sull’orlo di una crisi isterica, ma comunque un partner che non cambierei per nulla al mondo. E non serve che Gracie lo sappia, non ora, non finchè non te la senti… se mai te la sentirai…”  
Steve si avvicinò a Danny, ma non si azzardò a toccarlo.  
“Quello che voglio dire è che se non mi vuoi perché ti sei pentito di quello che è successo, mi sta bene. Ma se non vuoi dare a noi due una possibilità solo perché sei preoccupato per Gracie… beh, questo penso che sia ingiusto. Per entrambi. Sai che io adoro quella ragazzina e lungi da me l’idea di farle del male ma non riesco a pensare a lei ora, perchè è suo padre ora che mi toglie il sonno, è suo padre che mi fa mancare un battito al cuore quando me lo trovo vicino, è suo padre che mi fa salire la pressione e che mi sconvolge a tal punto da perdere il mio solito autocontrollo, è suo padre c-mmmmmm…”  
Danny aveva ascoltato ogni singola parola di Steve, con gli occhi fissi sul compagno, sbattendo le palpebre in modo quasi tremolante, con le labbra socchiuse per la sorpresa e il cuore che gli galoppava nel petto. Steve era così bello in quel momento, gli stava aprendo il cuore in un modo che non credeva possibile – si stava ancora stupendo del fatto che ne avesse uno di cuore! - e, nonostante l’assurdità della cosa, lo stava… rassicurando!  
Per questo, quando lo sentì dire quelle parole, non riuscì più a trattenersi: gli prese il viso tra le mani, lo abbassò di scatto e premette con forza la bocca contro la sua.  
Fu un bacio secco in un primo momento, più per la sorpresa di Steve che per altro, ma subito dopo, le lunghe braccia del capitano gli cinsero la vita e lo strinsero, facendo sfuggire al detective un mugolio di sorpresa e apprezzamento. Danny si rilassò e allentò la presa sul viso di Steve, alleggerendo anche la pressione sulle sue labbra, che vennero subito invase languidamente dalla lingua del compagno.  
Era strano baciare Steve, il suo profumo era sempre lo stesso, ma ora lo percepiva in modo più caldo, più intimo. La sua bocca – che Danny aveva tentato ostinatamente di non guardare nei mesi precedenti ma con scarsi risultati – era così soffice che per un attimo il detective socchiuse gli occhi per accertarsi che fosse davvero Steve e non qualche ragazza entrata per sbaglio nel suo ufficio.  
Quando smisero di baciarsi, Steve si distaccò quel tanto che bastava per mettere a fuoco il suo partner.  
“Mi piace il tuo modo di zittirmi… mh, dovrò usarlo anch’io qualche volta…” mormorò con un sorrisetto scendendo a baciare il collo di Danny.  
“Fallo in pubblico e ti castro…” rispose in un soffio quest’ultimo, reclinando il collo con gli occhi socchiusi.  
Il capitano ridacchiò contro la gola del detective, mandandogli una scarica elettrica lungo la spina dorsale. Danny indietreggiò fino a trovarsi appoggiato alla scrivania, con una mano ancorata dietro la nuca di Steve, che gli stava lasciando una scia di saliva sul collo e su ogni centimetro di pelle che riusciva a scoprire.  
“Non ti sei messo la cravatta… Mossa astuta…” sussurrò l’uomo aprendogli la camicia rapidamente.  
“Non è una ‘mossa’! Che ti credi che l’abbia fatto per te? Oh…” disse con un tono di finta stizza Danny prima di lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito di puro piacere. Le labbra di Steve si erano chiuse attorno al suo capezzolo e la lingua si muoveva in circolo, leccando piano quel bottoncino di carne che si stava inturgidendo fino a fargli male.  
“Cosa… fai?” chiese il detective, senza fiato per l’eccitazione. Non sapeva come, ma si era trovato sdraiato sulla scrivania, la bocca di Steve sempre intenta nel suo lavoro di perlustrazione, una mano che gli stava aprendo i pantaloni e l’altra che lo accarezzava attraverso la stoffa.  
Danny si inarcò e si morse un labbro, aggrappandosi con entrambe le mani alle spalle del suo partner, che scoprì ancora coperte dalla maglietta. Sollevò la testa e lo guardò con lo sguardo offuscato.  
“Spogliati, dai…” sussurrò vergognandosi per le sue stesse parole e per l’urgenza che sentiva in quel momento di toccare la pelle del suo compagno.  
Steve fece un sorriso soddisfatto e smise di torturarlo dolcemente per sollevarsi e levarsi la maglietta. Un attimo dopo si chinò e quando si risollevò era completamente nudo. A Danny si strozzò il respiro in gola. Scemo lui a pensare che Steve si sarebbe fermato alla maglietta, vero? Uno che si spogliava senza problemi alla prima occasione di certo non avrebbe avuto problemi a denudarsi in un momento del genere.  
Danny deglutì e si leccò le labbra, improvvisamente aride, non potendo fare a meno di lasciar correre lo sguardo su quel corpo che lo richiamava come una sirena. Con suo estremo imbarazzo sentì, ma soprattutto _vide_ la propria erezione crescere a dismisura. La stessa cosa, ovviamente notò Steve che cambiò immediatamente espressione, che diventò traboccante di lussuria.  
Lentamente, senza distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi di Danny, Steve allungò la mano e fece scendere la zip dei suoi pantaloni, artigliando l’elastico dei boxer con un dito prima di tirare verso il basso e liberare il suo sesso.  
Danny si lasciò andare indietro, sulla scrivania, coprendosi il viso con le mani. “Oddio…” mormorò con il fiatone, imbarazzato ed eccitato. “ODDIO!” esclamò poi sollevandosi di scatto sui gomiti quando sentì la bocca di Steve chiudersi attorno alla sua erezione. Il capitano non si faceva domande, stava semplicemente seguendo il suo istinto e non gli sembrava nemmeno strano. In fondo, era quello che desiderava da così tanto tempo…  
“S-S-Steve!” esclamò quasi singhiozzando, tremando sotto quell’attacco inaspettato. “Steve… Steve… oddio…” mugolò tornando a lasciarsi cadere all’indietro, incapace di formulare un pensiero coerente. Allungò una mano e la passò nei capelli corti del compagno, stringendo alcune ciocche tra le dita.  
“S-Steve… se… se continui…” balbettò tra un gemito e l’altro tirando leggermente i capelli del suo compagno. Steve sollevò lo sguardo e seguì il consiglio, nemmeno troppo tacito, e tornò su di lui, appoggiando i palmi alla scrivania, prima di prendere di nuovo possesso delle labbra di Danny. Il detective si aggrappò a lui, restando sollevato dalla scrivania, sprofondando le dita nelle spalle del suo uomo.  
“Come stai?” sussurrò Steve con un sorriso, cercando di nascondere l’eccitazione, con scarsi risultati, visto che il suo corpo era ben visibile.  
“B-bene, credo…” rispose Danny, grato che il suo partner non si comportasse con lui come quando era in azione, e cioè gettandosi a capofitto fregandosene delle conseguenze.  
“Mi fermo?” gli chiese infatti Steve strofinando il naso contro il suo. Danny pensò a mille cose e nessuna, era troppo eccitato per ragionare, troppo desideroso per dire di no, ma la sua voce non voleva collaborare. Fece semplicemente di _no_ con il capo e baciò di nuovo il suo partner, con tutta la passione che sentiva, muovendosi per agevolare Steve che, infiammato da quel gesto, stava finendo di spogliarlo.  
Con le gambe allacciate ai fianchi del suo uomo, il detective si lasciò completamente andare, tentando di ignorare il dolore, ma era tutto talmente intenso e voluto, che ben presto perse il controllo dei suoi pensieri.  
Andava incontro al corpo di Steve come se ne andasse della sua vita, contorcendosi sulla scrivania sotto le sue spinte. La bocca del capitano non gli dava tregua, lo baciava e gli rubava l’aria e i gemiti.  
Quando la sua mano poi, andò ad alleviare la tensione dolorosa del suo sesso, con carezze decise e cadenziate, Danny si strinse a lui con tutto ciò che aveva, sollevando il capo, staccandosi dalle sue labbra per affondare il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, soffocando un grido mentre si lasciava andare tra le sue dita.  
“Danny…” ansimò Steve un istante prima che l’orgasmo lo travolgesse.  
Il detective tornò a sdraiarsi sulla scrivania, sudato e ansimante, con Steve sopra di lui, il capo appoggiato al suo petto.  
“Come stai?” chiese di nuovo, a fatica, il capitano, beandosi del rimbombo del cuore di Danny.  
“Sicuro che… vuoi saperlo?” mormorò l’altro sollevando il capo a fatica.  
Un’ombra di preoccupazione passò negli occhi di Steve. Si era lasciato andare, e molto anche. Che gli avesse fatto più male del normale? Annuì muto e deglutì nervosamente.  
Un sorriso passò sulle labbra di Danny che tornò a lasciarsi andare all’indietro.  
“Scherzavo… sto bene… benissimo…”  
“Sei crudele, per un attimo ho pensato… di averti fatto male…”  
“Chiedimelo domani, ok?” mormorò Danny con una risatina.  
Anche Steve ridacchiò, senza la minima intenzione di togliersi da lui.  
“Domani andiamo al mare…” sussurrò baciandogli il petto.  
“Prendi per il culo?” chiese subito Danny sollevandosi di scatto sui gomiti.  
Steve rise di cuore e lo guardò. “Non rispondo a questa domanda anche se mi piacerebbe, visto quello che è appena successo…”  
Danny avvampò e distolse lo sguardo, recuperando il suo solito cipiglio polemico.  
“E cosa, di grazia, dovremmo fare al mare?”  
“Il bagno!”  
“Ancora? Non ti è bastato che stessi per affogare l’ultima volta?”  
“Ma stavolta saprei come _sostenerti_ Non permetterei mai che ti succedesse qualcosa, ricordi?” rispose il capitano, sornione.  
Danny realizzò il significato delle parole di Steve e le guance tornarono a diventare rosse, ma il cuore aumentò un po’ i battiti.  
“Oh, beh… Se la metti così…” disse sdraiandosi per l’ennesima volta.  
Ci fu qualche istante di silenzio prima che il detective parlasse di nuovo.  
“Prometto che non metterò il costume fucsia…”  
“Sì, lo trovo decisamente fuori luogo. Non per il fatto che sia fucsia, ovviamente…”


End file.
